


valentine's flowers

by softnerds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnerds/pseuds/softnerds
Summary: Dan has an affinity for flowers, and Phil decides to try being romantic for Valentine’s Day.





	

Phil hurried around the flat, trying to make sure everything was ready for when Dan arrived. All Dan knew was that Phil was preparing some sort of surprise for him for Valentine’s Day, which was today. He had no idea what it would be, or the lengths Phil would go to for romance, as they don’t tend to be extremely sappy around each other most of the time.

Most years, they simply have a quiet night in, with a movie and a candlelit dinner made by Dan. But this year, Phil wanted to do something different. Everyone knows how much Phil loves his houseplants, even naming each one individually. However, Dan had an affinity for plants too, in the form of flowers.

His obsession began with reblogging some floral aesthetic posts on tumblr, then following flower blogs. Soon, he had flower pictures covering the surfaces of his room and books on them littered around the flat. He had always been interested in language, and once he discovered there was an entirely new one hidden in this floral world, he had to learn it.

Phil never quite understood the appeal. Couldn’t you just communicate a message through a normal means, through spoken word or a card? But he knew Dan appreciated this newly-discovered form of sweet communication and artistic expression, and he loved the way Dan’s eyes lit up and he gestured emphatically when he got excited about some new meaning he found for a rare flower, or even simply one of another color.

And flowers are a popular gift for Valentine’s Day, right? Phil figured he could tell Dan just how much their relationship meant to him this way since he knew Dan would recognize what each one meant. But one bouquet would not be near good enough. It’s not that Dan would have been disappointed by it, but Phil wanted to make a grand gesture especially for him given how much they’ve accomplished together since their last Valentine’s Day. In his mind, Dan had earned it.

Phil had contacted a florist specifically for the occasion, and after making arrangements for the flowers to be delivered to the flat on the afternoon of the 14th, he called Louise. Together, they planned for her to take Dan out shopping in the afternoon to help Dan pick out another last-minute gift for Phil since he’d told Louise he’d been wanting to get one anyway. This gave Phil the chance he needed to cover their entire flat in floral arrangements.

He had picked a few different flowers, each with a different meaning, to convey to Dan exactly how much he meant to Phil. He figured once Dan got home, he could take him from room to room as Dan deciphered the meanings of each of the flowers filling them. He had just finished placing bouquets around Dan’s bedroom when he heard someone entering the flat. He grabbed the special bouquet he had set aside and hurried to the stairs to greet Dan.

“What the hell…? Phil?” he heard. Phil chuckled to himself and realized Dan must have seen the yellow rose petals along the stairs. _Friendship and caring._ Phil had spread these from the door of the flat all the way up the stairs and through their main hallway. Their friendship had always been at the center of their relationship, and even though they were now boyfriends, they each considered the other their best friend as well.

“Up here!” Phil called as he waited for Dan to climb the stairs. Dan greeted him with a curious grin as he noticed the petals covering the floor and the bouquet in Phil’s hands.

“Phil, do you even know what yellow roses mean?” Dan laughed. “Not exactly the typical choice for Valentine’s Day.”

“Of course I do—everything I show you in the flat today is purposeful.” Dan’s laughter subsided as his smile grew. Phil could tell he was intrigued. “And that’s why I also got you these,” Phil said, handing the large bouquet of vibrant red amaryllis to Dan.

Dan breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers. “ _Worth beyond beauty._ ”

“Right,” Phil replied, his smile growing to match Dan’s. “And while I know this is extremely cheesy, you’re worth so much to me that I thought I should at least try to show you.”

“Okay, but can I set my stuff down in the lounge first?”

“Of course, go right ahead,” Phil replied, grinning. Dan didn’t understand why Phil was behaving so mysteriously. He guessed there would be some sort of surprise, but—he stopped suddenly.

“Oh my god. Phil!” The entire lounge was covered in light pink roses. _Sweetness and innocence._ Both of them loved the time they spent here playing video games together or cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie, and the flowers perfectly conveyed the sort of pure love those times held. Dan turned to Phil, his eyes shining.

“Don’t get all emotional on me now, you sap,” Phil said jokingly. “There’s still more to see!” He took Dan’s hand and led him across the hallway into the kitchen. Dark pink roses covered every surface, from the counters to the tops of the cabinets. _Gratitude and appreciation._ While Dan definitely didn’t appreciate Phil constantly stealing his cereal, both of them were extremely grateful for always having the other around, whether it be in the form of Dan cooking dinner when Phil was tired or Phil taking care of Dan when he was feeling ill.

Dan looked up at Phil in wonder. “Don’t tell me you did this to every room…?”

“Not every room,” Phil replied. “I limited it to a special few. Come on.” He led Dan next into Phil’s own room. Everything from the bed to the dresser was covered in white roses. _Purity and innocence._ Perfect to match Phil’s personality.

Well, maybe he wasn’t exactly innocent, but he was definitely pure and kind-hearted, which was one of Dan’s favourite things about Phil. Dan loved the way Phil got excited over videos of fluffy animals, and Dan secretly thought his non-swearing habit made it all the more attractive when he did swear.

After Dan had stared in amazement at the room for a minute or so, Phil felt the need to pull him out of his trance. “Dan, come on, there’s just a bit more.”

They entered Dan’s room, and what Dan saw took his breath away. Not only was his furniture covered in glowing candles and vases full of red roses, but his bed was shrouded in their petals. _Love, desire, passion._

“I told you it was cheesy.” Phil smiled, looking slightly nervous.

Dan took Phil’s hands in his own and looked him in the eyes. “I love it. You went through all this trouble for me?”

Phil peered straight back. “Yes, of course. I mean—well, you’re worth it. I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Phil.” Dan smiled again, his eyes lighting up, before he leaned over and tilted his head slightly until his lips met Phil’s. Even though they had been together for years, their kiss never failed to send electricity through both of their bodies.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him closer, as Phil ran his hands along Dan’s back and hips. Eventually, the backs of Dan’s legs hit his bed, and he felt himself being gently pushed down onto it. Before he could even form a coherent thought, his head was on his pillow and Phil was lying half on top of him, deepening the long kiss they were sharing.

They parted after a while for some air, simply enjoying lying in each other’s arms, when Dan remembered why he had gone out in the first place. “What about your gift? I left it in the lounge.”

“I think it can wait until later,” Phil sighed contentedly. As an afterthought, he added, “Hopefully it’s not a dog or it probably would have died in that box by now.”

Dan laughed. “It’s not a dog, don’t worry. Although we should get one soon, don’t you think?”

Phil brought his face close to Dan’s once again and kissed the tip of his nose. “Maybe that’ll be your gift next year.”

“I guess I’ll have to wait and see then,” Dan responded with a grin. “But thank you for this year.”

“You’re welcome. Happy Valentine’s Day, Dan.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil.”

Their eyes met, and Dan leaned in again.


End file.
